An Icy Shower
by MobBob
Summary: Follow-up to Beaches: Clarisse goes to take a shower and finds that Annabeth accidently left her dildo behind.


**A/N: If you haven't read "Beaches", basically this an AU where Annabeth is the daughter of Poseidon instead of Athenn.**

Clarisse violently tapped her foot against the ground. "Come on Annabeth! You've been in there forever. It's my turn."

"I've still got fifteen minutes," said Annabeth from in the shower. "You can wait."

Clarisse stomped her foot on the ground. "Fine. But when your fifteen minutes are up, you're coming out or I'm dragging you out of there."

"Lovely," said Annabeth.

Clarisse looked at the clock outside the showers and made note of the time. She continued to stand outside the shower, tapping her foot more and more rapidly. She checked the clock again. "You've got ten more minutes."

"You know, how about when you take a shower, I stand outside and tell you to hurry it up," said Annabeth. "Would you like that?"

"You don't even need to take a shower," said Clarisse. "You're dad's the god of the sea."

"Look, it my shower time and you can get the shower in ten minutes," said Annabeth. "Can you just let me enjoy my shower time. Is that too hard?"

"Oh alright." Clarisse rolled her eyes and sat in the corner of the bathroom. She sat there, desperately trying to pass the time. These ten minutes were the longest she had ever experienced. At one point, Clarisse bumped her head against a towel rack. She got up and punched it as hard as she could. All she accomplished was hurting her hand. Still, Clarisse kept throwing punches at the towels hanging off the racks. This was actually a little fun and Clarisse soon found herself immersed in her new game. So distracted was she, that she barely noticed Annabeth coming out of the shower.

"Okay the shower's all yours." Annabeth smirked. "That is, if you aren't too busy fighting those scary towels."

"Great." Clarisse took off her robes and jumped in the shower, almost knocking Annabeth to the ground.

"Gods," said Annabeth. "You really want to take that shower. You know, you don't smell too bad."

"Ha ha." Clarisse picked up a bar of soap. "Now can you leave before I bash your head in with this."

"Nope," said Annabeth. "You stood outside and bugged me while I took a shower. Well, turnabout is fair play."

Clarisse held the bar of soap over her head, like she was going to throw it, but Annabeth was not intimidated. "Fine, you can stay."

"And I'm going to be just as annoying as you were," said Annabeth.

Clarisse grumbled, but decided to continue with her shower. She turned on the water and was met with a warm stream of water. Apparently Annabeth hadn't used up all the hot water. That was good. Once the water was at a suitable temperature, Clarisse got under the stream. She wet her hair and went to grab the shampoo, when she almost slipped on something.

Clarisse was able to regain her balance, but the shampoo bottle was knocked to the ground. Annabeth heard this. "Is everything alright in there?"

"Yeah, everything's alright." Clarisse looked down to see what she had slipped on. At first it looked like a giant chunk of ice. Clarisse grit her teeth. Annabeth had likely left it there, using her powers. She would pay for this. Clarisse looked at the chunk of ice a little closer and noticed something odd about it. She picked it up and to inspect it more closely. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that the chunk of ice was a dildo. In fact, it was a dildo. Clarisse's eyes widened. So that's what Annabeth was taking such long showers. Clarisse grinned and imagined how sweet it would feel when she showed this to the entire camp. Clarisse held the dildo in her hands. It was large and, despite being made of ice, didn't feel that cold. She wondered how it would feel. She decided to try it out and began imagining something to get her hot.

* * *

Clarisse thought about having Annabeth in the shower with her. In her fantasy, Clarisse imagined her walking in on Annabeth in the shower. Annabeth gave Clarisse an annoyed look. "Seriously, can you wait a few seconds?"

"No," growled Clarisse.

"Well bite me then." Annabeth threw a bottle of shampoo at Clarisse.

Clarisse dodged the bottle and charged at Annabeth. "Time to leave."

"You'll have to drag me out." Annabeth threw a punch at Clarisse, which she blocked.

"Is that the best you can do?" said Clarisse.

"I've got a few trick up my sleeve." Annabeth kicked Clarisse. This blow hit its target, but Clarisse seemed to just absorb it.

Clarisse pinned Annabeth against the shower wall. "Looks like I got the best of you."

"It seems you have," said Annabeth, adopting the most helpless voice she could. "Now what is my fate? Have you come to ravish me?"

"If by ravish, you mean squeeze your tits, then yes." Clarisse grabbed Annabeth's breasts and played with them.

Annabeth scream as Annabeth grabbed her. "Why aren't you like this more often? You know, with the foreplay?"

"Again, with the foreplay?" said Clarisse. "Do you always have to bring that up?"

"Here's the real question," said Annabeth. "This is your fantasy. What about me nagging you gets your pussy so wet?"

"Can we just get to the good part?" said Clarisse.

"Well, this is your fantasy." Annabeth put her hand on Clarisse's thigh. She passionately kissed Clarisse, while her fingers worked their way up between Clarisse's legs. Annabeth lowered her head and sucked on Clarisse's nipples. Clarisse let out a loud moan (She wondered if the real Annabeth managed to hear it). Clarisse wrapped her legs around Annabeth's waist. Annabeth pushed her up against the shower wall. Clarisse spread her legs out to make it easier for Annabeth to get inside her. Annabeth's fingers worked wonders on Clarisse, massaging her clit and roughly thrusting inside her, just the way Clarisse liked it. Clarisse's heart was like a freight train and she felt the urge to cry out. She was going to come any moment now.

* * *

Suddenly, Clarisse looked down and realized that the dildo was gone, having melted away. She tried to pick up where she left off by rubbing her clit, but she just couldn't get back the same momentum. Outside, Clarisse heard Annabeth giggle. "Everything alright in there?"

Clarisse popped her head out of the shower. "You did that on purpose!"

Annabeth grinned. "Guilty as charged."

"Go fuck yourself." Clarisse threw the bar of soap at Annabeth.

Annabeth effortlessly dodged it. "I already did."


End file.
